Die Leere des Schicksals
Die Leere des Schicksals Drei Uhr. Es war tatsächlich schon drei Uhr. Tristan wälzte sich in seinem knarzenden Bett herum und starrte an die Decke. Die Geräusche aus dem Nebenzimmer wollten immer noch nicht leiser werden. Ein Bettpfosten donnerte in rhythmischen Bewegungen an die Wand und dazu stöhnte eine Frau immer wieder laut auf. Manchmal glaubte man, der Lärm hätte aufgehört, doch dann fing er, zumeist gerade als Tristan zwischen Schlaf- und Wachzustand schwebte, wieder an. Genervt schlug er mit der geballten Faust gegen die Wand. Zum einen aus Frustration über den entgangenen Schlaf – zum anderen, um dem Pärchen zu signalisieren, dass es gehört wurde. Doch es änderte nichts. Die Frau stöhnte immer lauter und lauter, bis sie irgendwann regelrecht schmerzhaft kreischte und sich danach – vermutlich sehr zufrieden - schlafen legte. Es kehrte Ruhe ein und Tristan atmete tief durch, um danach in einen unruhigen Schlaf zu fallen. Das Hostel, in dem er übernachtete, lag direkt an den Gleisen in der Innenstadt von Dublin. Das schrille, metallische Schaben einer Eisenbahnbremse riss Tristan frühzeitig aus dem Schlaf. Erinnerungen an den letzten Abend kamen ihm hoch. In einem siffigen Pub hatte er versucht, sich sein gescheitertes Leben schön zu trinken. Er empfand alles nur noch als graue Einöde ohne Sinn und Verstand – fühlte sich alleingelassen von jedem. Gähnend ging er, nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet, in das Badezimmer, in dem dicht an dicht Duschen und Toiletten aneinandergereiht standen, und wusch sich mit kaltem Wasser. In der Lobby gab es ein einfaches, fades Frühstück. Weißbrot mit einer merkwürdig bitter schmeckenden Limettenmarmelade. Oder vielleicht auch Zitronen. Für ihn schmeckte ohnehin alles gleich. Kalter Tee und Kaffee mit einer silbrig schimmernden Haut darauf standen auf einem Plastiktisch bereit. Er füllte sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein, setzte sich auf eine Bank vor dem Hostel und schaltete sein Smartphone an. Tristan war ein altmodischer Mensch. Programme zur Vereinfachung der Kommunikation nutze er aus Prinzip nicht. Er verließ sich maximal auf den Austausch von SMS. Neben einer viel zu späten Geburtstagsbeglückwünschung hatte er eine Nachricht seiner Frau bekommen. Ein Text, bestehend aus einem einzelnen, passiv-aggressiv-fragenden Satz, wo er denn nun schon wieder stecke. Er seufzte und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. Seine Ehefrau würde noch früh genug erfahren, wo er war und was er dort suchte. Zwei Tage war es her, dass sie ihm wenig schonend beigebracht hatte, dass sie die Scheidung wolle. Ein harter Schlag für Tristan. Er glaubte nicht, dass er es ertragen würde, noch mehr zu verlieren. Im vorherigen Jahr war unerwartet seine Mutter an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben und hatte ihm nichts als einen pflegebedürftigen Vater hinterlassen. Tristans größte Aufgabe von diesem Tag an bestand darin, seinen Vater zu pflegen und für ihn da sein - doch das konnte er nicht bewerkstelligen, ohne seine Arbeit zu vernachlässigen. Sein Chef hielt von Tristan ohnehin nicht sonderlich viel, und da er des öfteren Aufträge nicht erfüllt hatte, zu spät kam oder auf der Arbeit unkonzentriert war, wurde er bald fristlos entlassen. Damit saß er nun ohne finanzielle Mittel da. Seine Frau machte irgendwas mit Bildern, oder irgendwas im Garten, so genau wusste er es nicht. Was er aber wusste, war, dass sie damit nicht viel Geld verdiente. Also musste er seine Wohnung aufgeben und war stetig auf der Suche nach einer neuen Arbeitsstelle. Dies alles war schon belastend genug, und als dann seine Frau die Scheidung ankündigte, wurde es ihm einfach zu viel. Er brachte seinen Vater in ein Pflegeheim, fuhr direkt nach Hannover und buchte ein Last Minute Ticket nach Dublin. Und da war er nun. Fertig mit den Nerven, völlig übermüdet und mit dem festen Plan, sein jämmerliches Leben auf irgendeine Art und Weise zu beenden. Seine Knie schmerzten. Der gestrige Abend, an dem er durch einige verrauchte Pubs gezogen war, um sich zu zerstreuen und das Hirn zu betäuben, war nicht ganz nach Plan verlaufen. Die Schlägerei mit dem Kleiderschrank von Mann bereitete dem Abend dann ein vorzeitiges Ende. Er wurde schließlich von einem Türsteher hinaus auf die Straße geworfen. Von wegen Iren seien kontaktfreudige und soziale Menschen. Wie er da so am Straßenrand lag, wurde das Gefühl, dass ihn niemand wollte und niemand mochte, nur immer stärker. Er war auf sich allein gestellt. Er verwarf die Gedanken, rappelte sich auf, brachte die Tasse zurück zum Frühstücksbuffet, schnappte sich seinen Rucksack und machte sich auf den Weg, Dublin zu erkunden. Es führte nur eine schmale Gasse zum Hostel, der er den nicht ganz liebevollen Namen "Pissgasse" verliehen hatte, da es dort zu jeder Zeit nach Urin und manchmal nach Schlimmeren stank. An der Hauptstraße angekommen stieg er in einen Bus. Ihm war es egal, wohin dieser fuhr oder wie viel die Fahrt kostete. Was machte es schon für einen Unterschied? Die Fahrt endete in der Vorstadt von Dublin. Er stieg aus und starrte die ersten Minuten mit zusammengekniffenen Augen auf den Boden. Die Sonne war während der Fahrt durch die Wolken gebrochen und schien grell silbern auf die dunkelgraue Erde. Als sich seine Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten, schaute er sich um. Die Allee, auf der Tristan sich befand, war umgeben von Einfamilienhäusern mit ungepflegten Vorgärten. Drei Kinder spielten auf der Straße mit einem Ball und sahen nicht mal kurz hoch, als Tristan an ihnen vorbeitrottete. An einer großen Hauswand war ein Werbeplakat angebracht. „O´Maras Reisebus. Zu den Cliffs of Moher und wieder zurück“, übersetzte er. Er stellte sich vor, wie er alleine am Rand der Klippe stand und tief die Luft einatmete, um im nächsten Moment frei wie ein Vogel Richtung Klippen zu fliegen. Das eiskalte, graue Gefühl der Leere nähme ein Ende und zurück bliebe ein würdiges Lebensende an einem der schönsten und einsamsten Orte Irlands. Am Ende der Allee angekommen erblickte er eine große Burgruine, die umgeben war von einer halb vertrockneten, schlecht gepflegten Wiese mit einem Obdachlosen auf der Seitenmauer, der gerade damit beschäftigt war, Besucher anzupöbeln, die kein Kleingeld für ihn übrig hatten. Der raue Stein war an einigen Stellen heruntergebröckelt und fahles Gestrüpp wuchs aus allen Ecken und Furchen der Burg heraus. Tristan fühlte sich schon immer zu alten Gebäuden hingezogen. In seinem Kopf spielte er gerne Geschichten durch, wie stolze Ritter die Burg angriffen, verzweifelte Verteidiger ihr Leben ließen, große Fürsten von ihrem Balkon aus zusehen müssen, wie ihre Gefolgsleute eiskalt abgeschlachtet werden, um schließlich in der Mitte des Dorfplatzes als Krähenfutter zu enden. Solch ein Fürst verlor innerhalb von wenigen Minuten alles, wofür er stand. Ein anregender und doch beunruhigender Gedanke. Tristan schüttelte den Kopf, als wenn er ihn von solchen Gedanken reinwaschen wollte. Direkt neben der Burgruine führte ein Pfad zu einem kleinen, trüben See. Gänse, Enten, Frösche und Insekten lärmten dort um die Wette. Wenn es Tristan möglich gewesen wäre, so hätte er sich einfach für den Rest seines Lebens nur ans Ufer in die silbrige Sonne gesetzt und hätte die Tiere beim Existieren beobachtet. Doch bedauerlicherweise war es ihm eben nicht möglich. Also beschloss er, schnell weiterzugehen. Die vielen kleinen, nervigen Insekten, die um ihn herum kreisten, waren ihm lästig. An einem anderen Teil des Sees, etwa auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Burg, stand eine Kapelle. Klein und heruntergekommen, mit einem absurd winzigen Friedhof daneben und total grau. Vor einem geöffneten Grab stand eine Menschengruppe versammelt, in schwarzer Kleidung und die Köpfe gesenkt. Einige schluchzten, andere hielten ihre weinenden Freunde in den Armen. „Wer auch immer da beerdigt wird, muss wohl sehr beliebt gewesen sein“, bemerkte Tristan trocken zu sich selbst. Er dachte über seine Beerdigung nach. Wie viele Menschen würden dort wohl weinen? Wer würde überhaupt kommen? Vielleicht könnte seine Frau diesen Teil ihrer so kostbaren Zeit erübrigen und vielleicht wäre auch sein Vater da, geschoben von schlecht gelaunten Pflegern. Und sonst? Wer würde ihn vermissen, wenn er nicht mehr da wäre? Es kam ihm vor, als müsste er traurig sein. Als wäre er es sich selbst schuldig, beim Gedanken an den eigenen Tod etwas zu empfinden. Doch er spürte nichts. Keine Trauer. Keine Freude. Keine Angst, keine Wut – nichts. Er fühlte nichts, und das widerte ihn an. Mit festem Schritt ging er auf eine Bank zu, setzte sich darauf nieder und vergrub sein Gesicht tief in seinen Händen. Wenn er es doch nur schaffte, irgendetwas zu fühlen. Könnte er weinen, ginge es ihm vielleicht besser. Doch keine Chance. Seine Augen waren nur trocken und rötlich angelaufen. Ein Schatten legte sich über ihn und er schaute ermattet auf. Vor ihm stand eine Frau, die das Sonnenlicht verdeckte. Sie war jünger als Tristan, etwa Anfang Zwanzig. Die roten Haare fielen ihr offen auf die Schultern. Den Kopf hatte sie leicht schief gelegt, und sie beobachtete Tristan mit einem einfühlsamen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ist das deiner?“, fragte sie mit einem offensichtlichen, irischen Akzent. Tief Luft holend griff Tristan nach dem Schnipsel, den die Frau ihm reichte. Es war sein Ausweis. Er musste ihm aus der Tasche herausgefallen sein. Er nahm ihn an sich und bemühte sich um ein Lächeln, das ihm nicht recht gelingen wollte. „Guten Tag. Ich-...“. Er stoppte kurz und suchte Augenkontakt. Er wusste ja nicht mal, ob sie ihn verstehen würde. „Hallo. Ich bin Shanon“, eröffnete sie. Sie lächelte Tristan ermutigend an. „Und wer bist du?“ Dieser räusperte sich. Es war ihm unangenehm, dass Shanon sich zuerst vorstellen musste, wo sie ihm doch bereits den Gefallen getan hatte. „Ich bin Tristan. Danke für den Ausweis“, sagte er mit belegter Stimme. Shanon nickte heftig und zeigte auf die Stelle, wo sie den Ausweis wohl gefunden hatte. In dem fortlaufenden Gespräch lernten sich die beiden näher kennen. Shanon studierte in Dublin Deutsch und Kunst, daher sprach sie einigermaßen gut Tristans Sprache. Sie hatte ein sehr offenes und lebensfrohes Wesen. Oft lachte sie kurz, nachdem sie etwas über sich erzählte, und warf danach die roten Haare, die wie ein Kupfermeer in der Sonne glänzten, nach hinten, als würde sie den Witz abschütteln wollen. Tristan erzählte ihr nicht den wahren Grund, weshalb er dort saß. Er behauptete, er sei berührt von der Beerdigung gewesen, - dass es schlicht und einfach ein entfernter Verwandter von ihm sei und er es nicht weiter ausgehalten habe. Shanon zeigte viel Mitgefühl, und ihre Augen sprachen offensichtliches Interesse aus. Ob sie seine Lüge durchschaute oder nicht, war nicht abzusehen. Die beiden verstanden sich gut. Tristan hatte augenblicklich ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit, während er mit ihr sprach. Später an dem Tag – es war schon Abend geworden – besuchten Tristan und Shanon eine Bar, um danach leicht alkoholisiert auf Tristans Zimmer zu gehen. An diesem Abend waren sie es, die die anderen Hostelbewohner die ganze Nacht lang wachhielten. Tristans Gedanken waren abgelenkt von all den Sorgen, Problemen und Gedanken, die ihn zuhause erwarteten. Shanon schaffte es, ihn zu zerstreuen und Licht in seine dunklen Gedanken zu bringen. Ihre positive Einstellung schien sich in gewisser Weise auf ihn zu übertragen. Die morgendliche Routine wurde etwas hinausgezögert. Es wurde zusammen gefrühstückt, zusammen vor dem Hostel auf der Bank gesessen und zusammen geduscht. Das Smartphone zeigte eine SMS von seiner Frau an, die er aber gekonnt ignorierte. Seine Welt wirkte nicht mehr ganz so grau und trist wie noch am Tag zuvor. In einem widerlichen Schnellimbiss sah er eine tolle Möglichkeit, an ein günstiges Mittagessen zu kommen. Bei dem Obdachlosen vor der Burgruine spürte er Mitleid. Wenn im Nachbarzimmer wieder lautes Gestöhne und Quietschen ihm den Schlaf raubte, dachte er an Shanon, denn mit ihr war er glücklich, und er malte sich das nächste Treffen mit ihr aus. Tristans gesamte Sichtweise auf die Welt und die Dinge änderten sich innerhalb weniger Tage. Er konnte wieder lachen, vor allem, wenn Shanon dabei war. Er genoss die Sonne, anstatt sie zu hassen, und sah nicht mehr überall ein Meer aus sich vermischenden Grautönen, sondern konnte endlich wieder Farben sehen und schätzen. Die Wochen zogen ins Land und Tristan hatte weder seiner Frau zurückgeschrieben, noch nach seinem Vater gefragt. Er war glücklich über das Leben, das er nun führte, und solange das Geld noch reichte, stellte es für ihn kein Problem dar, in einem billigen Hostel zu übernachten. Oft schlief er nicht mal dort, sondern in der kleinen, mit allerhand Büchern und Bildern zugestellten Wohnung von Shanon. Auf das Geld, das er sich über die Jahre seines langweiligen Bürolebens angesammelt hatte, hatte seine Frau keinen Zugriff, daher konnte er tun und lassen, was ihm gefiel. Es war sein Leben. Er fühlte sich frei. Zwei Monate nach dem ersten Treffen verabredeten sich Shanon und Tristan an dem Friedhof. Es war trotz der anbrechenden Herbstmonate noch angenehm warm. Sie spazierten um den See, an dem sie sich kennengelernt hatten, und fütterten Enten mit den Brotresten vom Frühstück. Später am Nachmittag fuhren sie mit dem Bus in die Altstadt und bestellten sich ein Eis. Nachdem sie einige Minuten schweigend nebeneinander her gegangen waren, stoppten sie und schauten sich lange und tief in die Augen. In einem anderen Teil der Stadt schlug ein Glockenturm drei Mal, und leise hallten die Klänge in der Altstadt nach. Tristan dachte daran, dass dieser Moment nicht besser werden könnte. Es war perfekt. Seine Frau war in Vergessenheit geraten, sein Vater in guten Händen in einem Heim, und wohnen konnte er bei Shanon. Es gab nichts ,worüber er sich Sorgen machen müsste. Alles hatte sich zum Besseren gewendet und die Welt hatte wieder ihre Farbe zurückbekommen. Doch als er und Shanon da standen, hörte er plötzlich über sich jemanden schreien. Er verstand die Worte nicht, doch es hörte sich nach einem Warnruf an. Als er irritiert nach oben sah, wurde plötzlich und mit einem Mal alles schwarz. Für einen kurzen Augenblick ein stechender Schmerz, dann absolute Stille. Wie ein nasser Sack stürzte Tristan leblos zu Boden und kippte mit dem Oberkörper nach vorne. Auf der Straße wurde es für einen Moment totenstill. Shanon stand wie angewurzelt da und konnte sich nicht rühren. Ihr Freund lag leblos vor ihr auf dem Asphalt und eine dicke Blutlache bildete sich um ihn herum. Dann sammelten sich die Passanten um den Ort des Geschehens herum. Ein Notarzt wurde gerufen – doch für Tristan kam jede Hilfe zu spät. Eine dünne, spitze Eisenstange war vom Dach eines sanierungsbedürftigen Hauses gerollt, hatte sich in der Luft wie ein Speer nach unten gedreht und hatte Tristan präzise das Auge durchstochen. Seine Überreste wurden zurück in sein Heimatland gebracht. Seine Frau kümmerte sich nur halbherzig um die Beerdigung. Tristans Vater hatte das Glück, schon zwei Wochen nach der Abreise seines Sohnes verstorben zu sein. Er musste den Schock nicht ertragen. Die Beerdigung war schlicht, doch entgegen Tristans Erwartungen kamen doch recht viele Trauernde, um ihm die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Nicht Shanon, die nach dem Unfall dringende psychologische Hilfe benötigte, aber eine kleine Gruppe von treuen Freunden. Seine Frau stotterte sich einige Sätze ab, um Minuten später mit ihrem neuen Freund zu verschwinden. Zurück blieben eine ältere Großtante, die Tristan alle paar Jahre besucht hatte, zwei bis drei alte Schulfreunde, mit denen er hin und wieder per SMS zu schreiben pflegte, sowie ein kantiger, grauer Grabstein mit seinem Namen darauf. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod